His Favorite Christmas Story
by General Quin
Summary: Mr. Stoppable tells the last story of Jon Stoppable and Mim Possible and the story they shared throughout their lives. KR and a little Mim/Jon.


**A/N: This is my first Christmas story ever so please be nice and leave a review and tell me what you thought about it. Merry Christmas to everyone out there. Happy Holidays!!!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or its characters in any way. They are the property of Disney.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and a blizzard had taken Middleton by surprise, filling the streets and yards with snow. Since it came in the darkness of night, all the children were cooped up inside in warm blankets made of wool or on couches watching reruns of Snowman Hank.

But the Possibles and Stoppables sat around the fireplace cuddling together singing Christmas carols and doing all the Possible traditions they did every year. And though the Stoppables didn't celebrate Christmas they thought that since Ron was with Kim that it would be kind to partake in the Possible festivities.

Mr. Possible had the tweebs had just finished telling their tale of the legendary Colonel Zinn Possible. Ron sat on the living room couch with Kim in his arms and Hana on his lap.

"And that's the famous Christmas story of Colonel Zinn," Mr. Possible finished and bowed with the twins in front of his small audience.

Everyone clapped including Hana who seemed to be thrilled by the story… if she even understood it.

"Thank-you, thank-you," Tim and Jim both curtsied and left to sit down by the warming furnace.

Mr. Possible paced his way to the sofa to sit next to his wife. When he made himself comfy next to her he turned to the Stoppables who sat close together smiling holding hands.

"I don't mean to be pushy…" he started rubbing the back of his neck, "… I know you celebrate Hanukkah… but do you sing carols or anything of that sort…"

The Stoppables looked at one another trying to think of something besides the Jewish traditions they extolled at home.

"I mean anything… we're not prejudiced…" Mr. Possible babbled on but Mr. Stoppable interrupted him with a hearty laugh.

"We know you're not," Mr. Stoppable reassured.

Mrs. Stoppable looked over to Mr. Stoppable and smiled at him. "Honey, what was that story you use to sing to Ron… O what was it called..?" She asked him thoughtfully.

"O you mean that carol," Mr. Stoppable said gleaming.

"You sing dad?" Ron looked at him surprised.

"There's a lot of things I've done that you don't know about Ronald," Mr. Stoppable smiled.

"But I don't remember you singing to me?" Ron scratched his head thoughtfully.

"That's because after you met Kim, you would always walk over here to spend Christmas Eve with her."

Ron blushed and so did Kim but she looked up at him at him with a warm smile.

"And I'm glad you did," she said kissing him on the cheek.

"Is it a Jewish tradition?" Mr. Possible asked.

Mr. Stoppable smiled, "Now that you ask… it's actually a Christmas Story."

"Really?" Mrs. Possible asked.

"Yes… you see not all our ancestors were Jewish. Jon Stoppable… you're great uncle Ronald, was a Christian.

"Really now?" Ron thought in wonder.

"And your great aunt Kim…"

"Aunt Mim?" Kim questioned.

"Yes… well after she disappeared she assumed a new identity and so did Jon… and they met again unknowingly."

"Really, but where?" Kim asked.

"The first place was a dance in Delaware and the second…"

"Was at his deathbed at the hospital in Upperton," Nana finished walking in from the kitchen.

"You knew this too mom," Mr. Possible asked in surprise.

"Yes James, she was my sister…" Nana frowned, "… And when she did she was happy and sad that she had found out."

"So you know the story too?" Mr. Stoppable asked.

"Yes… her story… but I'd like to hear yours."

Mr. Stoppable nodded and turned back to Mr. Possible. "Do you have a guitar?"

"Yes, do you need it?" James asked standing up walking over to the back entrance to pick up his guitar.  
Mr. Stoppable stood up too and walked over to a chair to sit down in a more comfortable spot.

Mr. Possible handed him the guitar, "Thank-you James."

Nana pulled up a seat in a rocking chair by his side and smiled at him.

"I believe you have a part at the end."

"I believe I do," Nana replied.

Mr. Stoppable looked out to his audience but mostly at his son, "Do you mind..?"

Ron looked down at Kim who was beaming at him. He kissed her on the forehead and turned his gaze back to his father.

"Not at all dad."

Mr. Stoppable smiled and he looked down at Hana who was grinning. He started to play

the guitar.

"And it goes…"

"_He met her up in Delaware in 1937  
She was wearing red lipstick to match her pretty dress  
December 24th at a quarter till eleven is when he finally gained the courage to ask her to dance"_

"_It was the night before Christmas, it was love at first sight  
The carolers sang as they danced through the night  
She was a small town girl, he was a traveling guy  
He never caught her name before they said their goodbyes"_

"_A couple years later he was out on the road  
Having Christmas dinner in a diner alone  
When he saw a young waitress with a gleam in her eye  
Her favorite day of the year she showed her spirits were high  
She said sir can you shed a little holiday cheer  
A simple Christmas story was all she wanted to hear  
He looked prepared with a smile as he started to say here's my favorite Christmas story about a girl with no name"_

"_He said I met her up in Delaware in 1937  
She was wearing red lipstick to match her pretty dress  
December 24th at a quarter till eleven is when I finally gained the courage to ask her to dance"_

"_Every holiday season as he traveled he'd tell about his Christmas dance partner that he never knew well  
He'd share his favorite story with the locals he met  
He was called the Christmas story tellin traveling man"_

_  
"By age 53 he had done settled down  
All the neighborhood kids liked to gather around  
Just to listen to his stories about his life on the road  
All he had now were these children he told  
And every Christmas eve they showed up before dark  
He'd tell them all the story but they knew it by heart  
They could quote it word for word, he always told it the same  
It was his favorite Christmas story called the girl with no name"_

"_He said I met her up in Delaware in 1937  
She was wearing red lipstick to match her pretty dress  
December 24th at a quarter till eleven is when I finally gained the courage to ask her to dance"_

_  
"Twenty years later as he took his last breath  
It was on a cold Christmas morning on a hospital bed  
The children were grown, he had nobody left  
Except the little old nurse who was holding his hand  
He said Ma'am can you share a little holiday cheer  
A simple Christmas story was all he wanted to hear  
But his eyes filled with tears at the words that she spoke  
Because his favorite Christmas story was the one that she told"_

Mr. Stoppable nodded to Nana for this was her part of the story and she knew it so. And while he continued to play the guitar in a somber tune and she sang…

"_She said I met him up in Delaware in 1937  
Though I never caught his name he was a traveling man  
December 24th at a quarter till eleven  
I'm so glad he got the courage to ask me to dance"_

And Mr. Stoppable played the last tune and stopped and looked up at Nana who was smiling at him. Everyone clapped and Kim and Ron had tears welling up in their eyes.

"That was beautiful!" Mrs. Possible told both of them.

"It's touching isn't it," Mrs. Stoppable said clasping her hands together.

Kim wiped the tears that were watering up in the corners of her eyes. "A little more than touching."

Ron lips trembled but he still had that goofy grin painted on his face. "That's what you used to sing to me… I can't believe I forgot that."

"I used to sing it you every Christmas Eve," Mr. Stoppable told him.

Ron smiled and stood up and walked up to his dad and gave him the biggest hug he could give with all his strength.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too son."

They separated and looked at each smiling. Mr. Stoppable pointed over to Kim who was now standing near the front door waiting for Ron. The clock which was at stroke till midnight.

"Go ahead son."

Ron blushed and gave him his goofy grin and then walked away to where Kim was standing. Kim quickly tugged his arm and pulled him outside into the cold winter air.

Ron shivered and pulled Kim close to him so they could share there warmth and love, "Kim, its freezing out here!"

Kim giggled. "Nice observation Sherlock," she said with a smirk. The blizzard had passed and the starry night and a crescent moon had been unsheathed from the clouds with snow piled up around them.

Ron pulled away and turned to see the winter wonderland.

"It's beautiful isn't Kim?"

"It certainly is," she said pulling him closer. They both gazed out into the night but not for long as Kim pulled away and looked down at the ground with a frown.

"What's wrong Kim?"

She forced a smile, "No, it's just…"

"Just what..?"

She shifted her gaze up to meet his, "It's just I don't want us to end up like our Mim and Jon."

"Kim…"

"I know it's silly…" she told him with a blush.

"No Kim…" Ron laughed, "… Remember it was me who was worrying all those months ago that college and stuff would separate us…"

Kim looked up at him with pleading eyes that, "Tell me it won't Ron… please tell me it won't," she told him tearily pulling him close burying her face in his shoulder.

But he pushed her away slightly and it hurt her just a bit.

"It won't end up like that Kim… ever."

"And how do you know?" she asked with doubt written all over his face.

"Because, we can start our own story…" he told her getting on one knee.

Kim looked at him in shock, "Ron, what… what are saying."

"Kim you know I love you… right?" she nodded yes to what he said, "And I would never leave for anything."

He pulled a little black velvet box from his pocket and opened it revealing a gold ring with a small emerald stone laced in it.

Kim gasped, "Ron!"

"Kim we've been through so much and we've stuck together through everything…" His cheeks were flushed with crimson red.

"… Kimberly Anne Possible, will you marry me?"

Kim was still in total shock with her hands clasped over her mouth and her eyes began to water.

Ron became nervous that the answer wasn't the one he was hoping for

Ron looked away sheepishly as he tormented himself in his mind. _You knew it was the wrong time to bring this up._

"You know I can wait and…"

"Ron…"

He returned his gaze to hers and found her bright green gleaming eyes meeting his with a tear trickling down her cheek.

"Yes..?"

"Yes… Ron, I will marry you," she told him happily. He took out the ring from the box standing up and slipped it onto her ring finger.

"It's beautiful Ron," she proclaimed.

"No Kim… you're beautiful," he told her kissing her hand with tears in his eyes.

Kim looked up and smiled, "Look Ron…"

"Huh..?"

"Look what we're under?" Ron looked up and saw that mistletoe was hanging above their heads.

Ron looked back down with that same goofy grin on his face and cupped her cheeks and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her. They didn't even notice nor care the faces that crowded in the window watching the newly engaged couple kissing in the chilly air of Christmas.

Ron knew how his great uncle's story ended and he would make sure it wouldn't end up that his and Kim's wouldn't end that way. In the years to come, he would tell his kids and others his new favorite Christmas story, the one he had made this Christmas night as they held onto each other tightly.


End file.
